


as they were boys

by ayebydan



Series: hpmaymadness [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Scorpius and Albus become friends due to lack of other options. It is a friendship that grows over the years as they face Hogwarts on the outside looking in.





	as they were boys

Al finds a friend in Scorpius because none of the other first years want to go near him and Scorpius finds a friend in Al because, well, the other boy decided. Making friends does not come naturally to Scorpius as he had grown up so isolated. His mother and father had not wanted him to socialise with the children of anyone connected with the wrong side of the war but did not really know anyone else for him to get to know. Life had been happy but lonely.

Al's family don't ignore him or anything and for all James had teased him he punches two kids in the face for saying anything about his sorting in the first week alone. The Weasleys take it upon themselves to include Scorpius into their gang and by the time the Christmas holidays roll around he too feels like he has a gaggle of cousins at Hogwarts. It gives him confidence. When his grandfather scolds him over the holidays for hanging around scum Scorpius defiantly insists it is better than murdering fools who torture innocent people. His mother quickly hides her face in her napkin and his father had flushed cheeks as he tells his father to back off.

Albus makes him feel like he is more than just 'that Malfoy kid'. He makes him feel like he would do anything to protect their friendship, anything to protect Al, and while that is sort of terrifying being eleven and all it is comforting too.


End file.
